Sweet Confusion
by Suende
Summary: Killerpilze... Fabi takes someone to his hotel-room after a concert for the first time... son't get confused with the girl in the beginning ... read till the end please


**Title: **Sweet Confusion  
**Author: **  
**Pairing(s): **Fabi + ? you'll find out soon enough  
**Rating: **18+ / MA / NC 17… depends on which country you're living  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters involved, I don't make any money with this story, no harm meant with this story, just wrote it for some fans amusement.

**Warnings: **slash / sex - don't like… don't read!!!  
**Summary: **Fabi takes someone to his hotel room after a concert for the first time…  
**Author's notes: **I really don't know how I came up with this one… cough…

It's supposed to be a Oneshot… even if my friends want me to continue ^^ Not a chance Ladies XD

IMPORTANT: Do not get confused because of the girl… read till the end, please.

The room was pitch-dark.

Fabi was lying naked on his bed. His right hand fisted in the bed sheet, the other one grabbing his pillow. Gods, the girl really did some incredible things to him…

Earlier that evening:

I left with the other guys after the concert to go and hang out with some fans and have some drinks. I was sixteen now and was allowed to get at least some "light" alcohol … like beer.

Bad thing is … I can't hold a lot of alcohol.

That's how I ended up in this situation.

One of the girls helped me to stumble from the bar to my hotel room, then she "helped" me to get out of my clothes and put me into bed… only to lay herself beside me and start something that I didn't know much about.

Oh, don't get me wrong! Sure I know about sex. The other guys from the band and my friends always talked about it… it's just that I didn't experience any of those things first hand… so far.

I let go of the pillow and sneak my hand under the blanked to play with the girl's soft short hair. Her warm wet mouth surrounding and caressing my hard-on, her talented tongue … she makes me feel so good. Whenever she let her tongue caress the tip of my cock I start to writhe underneath her and moan from deep within my chest. It feels as if I need to explode any moment now.

But then she slows down again, just a light sucking on my cock and caressing of my hips.

Right now I'm not sure if I should beg her to make me come fast or to beg her to never ever stop again.

My hips start to lift themselves up on their own accord. I just want to go a bit deeper into her sweet mouth but she takes her hands onto my hips and holds me down fiercely. All I can do now is lay back helplessly and hope that she would have mercy with me … sooner or later.

And mercy she has.

Her left hand let go of my hip and starts to caress the inside of my bent right leg, making me shiver and moan. It feels, as if tiny little electrical sparks are running up and down my body. My breathing becomes faster and I have to grip the sheet with both hands now.

Her other hand starts to caress only with her fingertips from my hip down to my most private parts and play with my balls for a moment. I guess she could feel and hear that I'm close to the brink. So she went on.

She sucks a bit harder, let her head bob up and down a bit faster, listens to my already loud moans and inarticulate babbling…

What the hell am I talking about right now? Is that really me telling her to make me come? To suck me good? Oh goodness! How can such words leave my mouth?

Then I can feel how she goes in for the kill.

She let go of my balls and caresses downwards, coming close to my cleft and applying a bit more pressure there… I tense!

I'm not sure if I want her to do that… why is she doing that anyways???

It seems that she doesn't care for my weak protests that I'm trying to form into words right now… well it does sound like pitiful mewls anyway.

My body is shivering hard already and I can feel myself rushing towards orgasm.

And than… her finger touches me were no one ever touched me before. I give a short scream, she sucks me hard while also applying a lot of pressure to my hole and I come with a loud yell.

My whole body spasms, shivers and convulses with such a force… I hope I didn't hurt the girl.

Everything around me stands still, and I try to catch my breath. Not a chance. That was the best orgasm I ever had and oh god forgives me: I want more of those!

A few minutes have already past and the girl is slowly making her way up from under the sheets. She kisses her way up to my face and than her lips are on mine. Her kiss feels tender and soft and I can taste myself on her lips. Did she swallow?

She sighs and cuddles up to me, her head lying on the pillow besides mine, her warm breath caressing my neck.

Well, I guess it's on me now to give her a good time… but how?

I mean… what exactly do I have to do, how do I touch her to give her the most pleasure? Someone please help me?!

But before I can start to panic she takes over again.

She pushes one of her legs between mine and lays herself half on top of me. I put my arms around her back and hold her close.

I can feel how she starts to move against me. Her hips pressing into mine and she gives those cute little mewls. I have to smile a bit and kiss her neck up and down. Than I start to caress her back. She seems to like that because her movements increase. I let my hands wander down to her butt and squeeze her cheeks a bit hard. This one earns me a deep moan into my ear.

Goodness, I'm getting hard again!

But somehow I have the feeling that something… isn't right…

I know that I'm drunk and just had the most explosive orgasm of my life… and it's hard to think right now… but something really feels off!

Than I realize: her chest. She's pretty flat.

Hey, don't get me wrong! I don't mind having a girl with small breasts. As I always like to say: Everything that's bigger than a hand-full only gives you a sprained finger.

But this girl… well, there's nothing?!

Just to make sure I let my hand wander up from her pert ass to caress her chest. When touching her nipple she gives another loud but deep moan… a very deep moan!

Shit!

I start to clear up a bit more and feel what else is off.

That person on top of me is … definitely male!

And that guy is rubbing himself on me… Oh My God!!!

Calm down Fabi, calm down. Breath in, breath out, breathe in….

What to do, he seems to be close already.

And didn't he make me feel so good just a few moments ago?

Wouldn't it be fair to at least let him…?

Fuck! I lost my grip on my thoughts again.

She… I mean HE lets his hand wander to my already hard cock again and takes it into his hand, caressing me with firm fast strokes. Oh yes, that guy is close… and I won't need much longer if he keeps this rhythm up.

He sneaks his right arm underneath me and starts to hold me in some kind of death grip. Then he moves a bit faster on top of me.

I can feel his hot breath on my neck and ear, hear his moans and… was that a sob?

Is he crying?

I'm getting confused. Am I doing something wrong… let's face it: I'm doing nothing at all… maybe that's what's wrong? Does he want me to touch him? To… I don't know?

Right now I feel so insecure… I put my arms around his back and hold him tight, caressing his back and turn my head to give him little kisses all over his face.

Why the hell am I doing this?

I can feel him looking at me and he starts to sob again.

What the… what shall I do???

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he whispers into my ear. What exactly does he mean?

"I love you Fabi, I love you so much" he's crying by now.

Then he shoves his face into the pillow, grabs my hardness with an experts grip and makes me come fast and hard. I can't hold back a scream full of passion and hear something being torn, ripped apart. There goes the bed sheet! When did I grip that?

All the while he is humping me and tightening his hold on me until I can feel him shudder and hear his muffled scream right beside my head.

I can feel his warm wetness rushing over my lower body when he comes, the heaving of his chest, his hardness still pressed to my hips.

I close my eyes and just feel.

The last thought that crosses my mind before I black out:

I know his voice, I know HIM.

When I wake up it is already bright outside. The blinds can't hold back all the daylight and I take a look at my last night's lover.

I have to take a deep breath, because it really is HIM.

Lady Luck just jumped out of the window.

Now, this will get very complicated … I guess.

I have to admit that I have always looked up to him, he is my best friend and –yes, I also have to admit- I even thought of him being attractive on more than one occasion.

Slowly I raise my hand and pull a strand of his hair, which had fallen into his face behind his ear. He looks so cute when being asleep. His hair all messed up. I can't keep the little smile off my face.

I keep caressing his face and see how he slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey" he mumbles quietly.

"Hey" I smile in return.

Then it seems to hit him as his eyes grow wide and a look of shock and fear crosses his face.

Here we go…

"Calm down, please don't freak out on me now. You already gave me a hard time when you started crying last night," I say to him.

"Aren't those supposed to be my lines right now?" he asks, his voice shivering.

I shake my head no.

He looks at me and I can see the guilt in his eyes.

I don't want that right now!

"I … I'm so sorry Fabi. I shouldn't have … taken advantage of your drunken state. But I … I couldn't hold… I mean… oh god, what have I done?"

That much for not freaking out!

"You kissed me, you gave me a blowjob, you jerked me off and you came all over me," I say with a content look on my face.

He stares at me… as if I just lost my mind.

What?! I only told him the truth.

"How ...how can you be so calm about this?" he asks in disbelieve.

I sigh. "A million Dollars to the one who can answer that question. Honestly I don't know."

We both sit there, neither of us saying a thing.

He slowly gets up and sits on the edge of my bed, trying to cover himself with the blanket.

I crawl over to him; hugging him from behind, feel him tensing up.

"What's going to happen now? It wont be like it was before, right?"

He shrugs.

"Do you want it to be like before?" I ask.

He seems to think and then shakes his head no.

"We both know that this wasn't right Fabi. It's my entire fault. I take responsibility for everything that happened last night. I'm going straight to jail for attempted rape."

Is he serious? What the hell…?

I'm getting really angry now.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" I scream at him. "You … you took advantage, yes. But I liked what we did. I could've stopped you and damn it…. You said you love me!" I'm still hugging him and can feel him start to shiver. I wont let go now. This needs to be settled!

"Does that mean… do you … me…"

Can I hope to get at least one coherent sentence out of him now, or what?

I sigh and hug him a bit tighter.

I feel exhausted all of a sudden, emotionally drained.

"It means that I like you. And last night… you said that you love me… since when? Since when are you in love with me?" My voice starts to break.

"Three years" he whispers.

Good god, he held his feelings back for three long years?!

I feel my tears falling and see them hitting his shoulder. I can feel that he is crying too.

This really isn't supposed to be, is it?

"You know Fabi, if we were just two guys falling for each other, then right now this would be the most wonderful moment in our lives" he says with a sad smile.

He turns around and looks at me, sadness written all over his face.

"But we can't."

I throw myself into his arms.

"You love me, Jo. No one ever said that to me. I know… the fans always scream and say that they love me… but they don't… really … they don't know me… they don't know me like you do. You really love me, Jo. And you showed me… not only last night. You've been there for me my whole life and… I … I … want to be with you…" I sob like a little child but I don't care anymore.

Jo holds me close and caresses my back. God, why?

"Fabi" he sighs and I can see him getting his face closer to mine.

I don't care… I feel his soft warm lips on mine and experience the most gentle and wonderful kiss of my life.

Are we really not allowed to be together like this? Are we really not allowed to love each other? Just because we are brothers?

Jo pushes me back onto the bed. He holds me close to him; my head lying on is chest.

I can hear his fast, strong heartbeat, feel his strong arm wrapped around my waist.

I don't want to let go of him ever again.

Comments, Flames and whatever you want to give are welcome ^o^


End file.
